1. Field
The embodiments relate to a status notification system and method thereof for managing status information, and more particularly to detecting a status of humans or one or more devices with a variety of sensor(s) and notifying of status information representing a detected status.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one service called “status monitoring service,” a plurality of pieces of status information are managed and updated. The updated status information, if satisfying a notification condition, is reported if the status information is registered beforehand to trigger notification of the update based on monitoring of the status information. Such a general status notification system for notifying of the status information has been developed.
In the notification registration, a notification condition is specified. The status information is reported as long as a specific condition, such as duration of the status information, time of change in the status, a status change history, elapsed time from a preceding notification time, is satisfied. In accordance with the status notification system having the specified condition, it generally appears to be possible to reduce unnecessary notifications in the status monitoring service. The technique described here is discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-246065 and 2008-009640.
Each of the status notification systems of a related art, however, sets rigidly and statically the notification condition of the status information during a notification registration. When the status information is updated, status information is reported each time the notification condition is satisfied. Unnecessary notifications in the status monitoring service appear to be reduced since notifications are implemented in strict adherence to occurrence of the conditions that are registered beforehand.